


This Time Around

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murray's exploring a new branch of science, and he draws an interesting conclusion about his partners...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time Around

"You know," Murray said, scratching his chin reflectively, "there have been some interesting studies done in this field, and I think that we're close to proving the permanence of essence. Or if you prefer, of the soul."

"What?" Nick looked up from the newspaper he was reading, frowning. "Murray, is this something to do with Mack MacPherson and his manuscript? Because I gotta tell you, I'm sick of hearing about that thing."

"No, no, Nick, it's a subject that Gloria got me interested in," Murray said earnestly. "She was telling me about it after dinner the other night, and I've been doing a great deal of reading since then. A great deal," he repeated.

Nick looked at him in confusion. "Boz, spit it out, will you? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the spiritual plane," Murray said eagerly. "This paper, for example," he brandished a thick bound document, "discusses ghostly manifestations. You know I've always had an interest in the paranormal, and since speaking to Gloria I've intensified my research into the topic. Just this week, I've been using the Roboz to study precognition. I can tell you, guys," he shook his head, while Nick and Cody looked at each other in bewilderment, "I've drawn some startling conclusions. If only the guys at MIT could see this." He paused for dramatic effect. "It is my conclusion that we've all been here before."

"Murray, of course we've been here before. We live here," Cody said, standing up from the rattan chair and resting a hand on the table. "We come back here every night."

"No, Cody," Murray explained patiently. "I'm talking about in former lives. I'm talking about reincarnation."

"What, people who think they used to be Genghis Khan?" Nick closed the paper and swung his feet off the bench seat, onto the floor. "Murray, that's all a crock made up for the tabloids, you know that."

"Not at all, Nick, not at all." Murray dropped the sheaf of paper on the table, leafing through it. "There are stories here - oh, there are people of course who claim they were historic figures, and most of that, you're right, is likely to be untrue. But there are other stories, people who recall moments they've never lived, times and places they could never have seen - I think you ought to look into it, Nick. It's really very interesting."

"Oh yeah?" Nick looked at the paper skeptically. "And who were you in a previous life, Murray? Lady Godiva?"

Cody snickered.

A slow smile spread over Murray's face. "Well, Nick," he said dreamily, "it's not so much who as what. My rediscovered memories lead me to suspect that in my last incarnation, I was a spider. And before that, I think I was a - " he blushed. "Well, a lady of pleasure, in a small frontier town."

Nick stared.

Cody choked off a laugh. "So, Boz, what about me and Nick? Are you saying we - we used to be other people too?"

"Why sure, Cody. Everyone did." Beaming, Murray turned to his friend. "See, Nick, for instance - it's a little hard to tell of course, I'm guessing here, but I'd be delighted to perform a full past-life regression for you both if you'd like - but anyway, off the top of my head, I'd say Nick was likely a peasant farmer in China in the early years of the century."

"A Chinese peasant?" Nick asked, while Cody chortled happily. "And Cody was what? The Queen of England?"

"No no, from the indications, I'd say Cody was more likely to have been an animal of some kind in his latest incarnation." Murray nodded seriously. "A dolphin, perhaps."

"Yeah," Cody said enthusiastically. "That explains why I love the ocean so much, Murray!"

It was Nick's turn to laugh. "A dolphin? I doubt it. Cody, I woulda pegged you as a minnow."

Cody shot his partner a dirty look. "Murray's the expert," he said. "And he says dolphin."

"Well, Cody, it's not an exact science yet," Murray said, picking up his papers from the table. "I'm only hypothesizing here. And after all," he looked from Cody to Nick, smiling thoughtfully and tapping the document he held. "After all, maybe I'm wrong. There are a lot of other possibilities."

"Like what?" Nick asked suspiciously.

"Cody loves bright colors," Murray mused. "And Nick, you know you love to fly. Maybe - a member of the parrot family, perhaps?"

"Murray, are you losing your marbles?" Nick said heatedly, jumping to his feet and crossing the room to stand beside Cody. "I'm not a parrot, I've never been a parrot, and neither has Cody, all right? Jeez, next thing you'll be telling me that Otto's the next President of the United States!"

"You know, Nick, Otto might not do such a bad job, at that." Cody put a soothing hand on Nick's arm, and Nick's stormy expression relaxed into a reluctant grin. "Come on, Murray, forget this reincarnation stuff, huh? I don't know about you, but I've got enough on my plate being a private detective right here in 1985 without trying to be a fish or a parrot or - or a Chinese peasant."

Murray looked from Cody to Nick and nodded resignedly. "Sure, guys. Oh!" He brightened. "You know, if you change your mind, Gloria and I are attending a conference on the subject on Saturday and I've got - well, I know I can get - extra tickets."

"No, no, Boz, we're good." Nick and Cody spoke together, twin looks of alarm on their faces, and Murray grinned at his partners affectionately.

He didn't think either Nick or Cody would ever agree to a past-life regression. But Murray knew what he would find if they did. He smiled to himself, rubbing his chin.

The two of them were standing close together, as they often did, so close their shoulders touched. As Murray watched, Cody took a half step sideways, moving even closer to Nick, and Murray nodded. There was only one possible answer.

"[Agapornis fischeri](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lovebird)."


End file.
